The present invention relates to an assembly for mounting a shield on a safety helmet having a full-face type or jet type configuration which is used when riding a motorcycle or driving an automobile.
In a conventional shield mounting construction for a safety helmet having a full-face type or jet type configuration, the shield and an opening adjustment means for the shield are generally mounted by set screws to the helmet body. More specifically, left and right sides of the shield and parts of the opening adjustment means, such as a ratchet mechanism, are fixedly mounted to the helmet body through a mounting cover.
With the above-mentioned conventional construction, it is sometimes necessary to disassemble a mounting portion of the shield because the shield does not open and close correctly during use. In such case, when the set screws are removed to remove the shield mounting cover from the helmet body, various parts thereof which limit the opening and closing of the shield, fly apart in a disorderly manner. As a result, these parts may be lost.
In addition, with such conventional shield mounting construction, removal of the shield can be performed at a position in which the shield is in its normal operational state, that is, at any position from a fully closed position to a fully open position. Therefore, if the set screws become loose, the shield can possibly separate from the helmet body even during a period of operation thereof.